


Wendigo

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN Works (<15k words) [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coda, Coming Out, Drinking Games, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Sometimes the best way to relax after rescuing a bunch of Apocalypse world survivors is with a good ol' drinking game. Dean doesn't care if he wins or loses, he's just happy to be safe and with his family. But apparently, he's better at this game than he thought.





	Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> Based roughly on this [Tumblr post](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/post/171365229843/please-take-a-moment-and-imagine-the-game-two).

Apparently, even in a shithole world, hunter drinking games are pretty much the same as they are here. Well, mostly. Either there was no Asa Fox over the rainbow, he hadn't fought five of those gangly bastards, or none of the folk in the Bunker have ever met or heard the legend, and so saying "wendigo" had only gotten Dean an amused half-grin from Sam as they both raised their beer bottles to their lips. But the other games still work.

 _And Cas says we never go to parties,_ Dean smirks to himself as he kills another beer and takes the newly proffered one from...Harvey? Heath?...Hank. Yeah, Hank. That dude. Shit, there are a lot of new names to keep track of. Dean glances over at his mother, who seems _very_ friendly with Bobby, and isn't that a weird-ass turn of events that Dean's too buzzed to really mull over. But hey, better than Ketch, so, he really shouldn't complain. And is it really all that weird? She's his mom, this world's Bobby was pretty much his other dad, Apocalypse Bobby had said that very first time they'd met that he and his Mary had hunted together back in the day and…. Oh. Yeah, ok. Shoulda seen that coming.

By now, quite a few people have wandered off to find some place to sleep, Sam taking charge of that one:

_Just make sure they stay outta my room, the Dean Cave, and my kitchen._

_The kitchen? They gotta eat, Dean._

_I just cleaned it! If they mess up—_

_Yeah, ok, Martha Stewart. I'll make sure they know._

There's more than a few empty bottles of beer on the map table and Dean's leaning back against his chair feeling loose and weirdly relaxed, considering all the strangers in his home. Whatever. Lucifer is dead or trapped, the people he cares about are safe—he's earned a beer. Or several.

"Alright, alright, here's one," Jocelyn grins from across the table. She hadn't been a hunter before the Apocalypse started, but apparently teaching kindergarteners provided her with plenty of horror stories just perfect for Two Truths and a Lie. "Parents asked me if I would travel with them to Indiana to babysit their kid for a long weekend, a kid would only answer if we called her 'Scooby Doo' and would only eat if we called her lunch 'Scooby snacks'—" Dean snorts at that, wondering if he should put 'spent a night in a _Scooby Doo_ episode' on his list when it gets to his turn. "—and another kid flashed the road at recess because he 'wanted to get some sun down there'."

"Scooby!" a couple voices shout.

"Sun down there?"

"Nah, it's gotta be the parent one."

"Are you kidding me? Parents are fucking nuts. That _definitely_ happened."

Cas turns to Dean in his chair. "Should we be concerned about a child who thinks she's an animated dog?"

Dean can't help but chuckle at Cas' serious frown. "Kids are weird, man. Me 'n Sammy used to pretend to be superheroes and shit. Plus, it might not've happened."

Cas considers this, his hands spinning his barely touched beer bottle on the table. "I once had a young girl tell me about a rocket made of snot."

"A _what_?"

"As you said, kids are weird."

"Amen." He raises his bottle and clinks it on Cas', who smiles and raises it to his lips. "You're gonna have to drink a hell of a lot more if you wanna keep up."

Cas rolls his eyes, but takes another sip.

Dean's too wrapped up in just enjoying the moment to toss his vote in before Jocelyn announces that the parent one never happened, although she'd gotten some pretty weird requests from parents. There's a few groans around the table as people drink, and Dean joins in because why not.

Sam happens to return from his latest round of playing hotel concierge just as Jocelyn is regaling the table with tales of little Miss Scooby. Dean and Sam exchange glances and grins.

"Mind if I play a round?" Sam asks the table at large.

"Sure!"

"Pull up a chair, man."

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks," Sam answers, but he looks pretty relaxed as he stands near the table. "Ok, so...I was turned into a _Scooby Doo_ cartoon character, I was turned into a moose, and I was turned into a car."

"How the hell are we supposed to pick one of _those?_ "

"What, no newt?"

"It's fine, he got better."

Charlie gives Dean a look from where she sits diagonally across from him. "I say Dean has to drink this round on principle 'cause he probably knows the answer already."

"I wholly agree," Ketch nods.

Dean shrugs, even if he'd rather not acknowledge Ketch's presence. "Fair 'nough." He takes a healthy swig and sets the bottle back on the table while everyone else continues to argue about what Sam's been turned into and what he hasn't.

Eventually they all cast their votes and almost all of them end up drinking, most of them having reasoned that the _Scooby_ reference was too similar to Jocelyn's list.

"If it makes any of ya feel better, the former King of Hell used to call him Moose all the time." Dean flashes his best shit-eating grin at his brother, who rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, alright, Squirrel."

Dean doesn't even have it in him to fight back. "Gonna stick around or head to bed?"

"Eh, maybe I'll stay a bit longer." Sam still doesn't get a chair, but he does lean back against the stair bannister, crossing his ankles in front of him.

Next up is Hank, who'd been a hunter all around the South and Midwest before shit hit the fan. "Uh, lessee, I once killed a kitsune-okami hybrid—tha' was fucked up. I had an ex-girlfriend whose dad was the ghost of a cat, and I once heard Bobby actually say 'idiot', not 'idjit.' All the syllables and everythin'."

"Bobby. Definitely Bobby," Dean guesses, not caring a bit if he's right or wrong.

"How the hell do a woman and a cat ghost have children?" Jocelyn wonders.

"Don't ask me," says some dude Dean can't remember the name of.

"Witch's familiar? Before he died?" Charlie offers. "Skinwalker?"

Hank watches the debate with a gleam in his eye. A minute later, the votes are cast and Dean's the only one who _doesn't_ have to drink—not that it stops him. Cas just follows his lead.

Charlie smiles over at him. "Your turn, Dean. And Sam, you get to drink no matter what. Cas, you, too."

Sam and Cas agree, both of them drinking simultaneously.

Later, if anyone asks him, Dean'll chalk up his list to the beers and the fact that life is pretty damn good for the moment and he doesn't know most of these people, not really, so what the hell. "Uh, here's an easy one: God made me pancakes in the kitchen here, I was a Knight of Hell, I'm straight."

"Pfft, you met God and He made pancakes?"

"How do you become an ex-Knight of Hell?! What, like, wash down a Xanax with some holy water?"

"God. Pancakes. Come _on_."

"This certainly is an obvious one," Ketch rolls his eyes. "Not even worth a vote. It'd be unfair."

Dean blinks in surprise as everyone casts their votes and not a _single_ person guesses right. Charlie, he notices, however, doesn't vote at all. Cas's expression is more inscrutable than ever and Dean feels his cheeks warm.

"C'mon, Dean," Hank drawls. "Tell 'em all how you didn' get pancakes from God. Jocelyn needs t' drink more."

"I do _not_."

Dean shifts in his seat. "Uh. I did. Have pancakes, that is."

"What? No way!"

"I wasn't there, but it's entirely likely," Cas confirms. "My father spent several days living here."

Dean's expecting Sam to chime in and tell them all about how God's pancakes were a little undercooked in the middle, but he doesn't. Instead, his brother is resembling a moose in the headlights. _Weird,_ Dean thinks. Maybe he should'nt've mentioned the Knight of Hell stuff. Not exactly a happy memory for either of them.

"Ah fuck," Hank grumbles, though he drinks deeply, as do several others.

Jocelyn sits up and twirls a finger around at everyone. "That's right: drink up, bitches!"

Dean shoots her a smug grin. "You need to drink, too, sweetheart."

"What?" Frowning, Jocelyn finishes off the rest of her beer.

Hank's eyes are wide. "Holy shit, really?"

"Dammit. No offense, but how come all the good-looking ones are always gay?"

"I'm not _gay_ —"

"Hang on," Ketch interrupts, looking around the table. "Is this really supposed to be shocking news? Did none of you put together that the man's practically married to the angel over there?"

Charlie shrugs. "I dunno about him and Cas, but I kinda got fight or fuck vibes off you two when I first met you. So, not surprised."

Dean shudders. "Dude, he slept with my _mom_."

Ketch ignores that and keeps talking to Charlie. "You didn't vote."

"So? Neither did you."

"As I said, I thought it would be unfair because it was so _blindingly_ obvious—"

"Well, _yeah_ —"  

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Sam's voice cuts in, sounding a little strangled. "Dean, for real?"

Dean raises an eyebrow. "...Yeah?"

"How-why-you never…"

Dean can't help it: he bursts out laughing. "Dude. _Seriously?_ You didn't… Jesus, it's not like I' been exactly _subtle_ …"

"I would have thought our time in Dodge City would've been enough of a clue," Cas remarks in all seriousness—so, completely normally for him. "You certainly did like that cowboy hat."

"Right?!" At this point, Dean's practically wheezing from laughter.

"It's not funny, Dean," Sam pouts.

"Oh god," Dean manages to get out, "you're not gonna be pissy you don't get to give me some 'I accept you no matter what' speech are you? Or're you just mad you didn't know?"

"That's not—" Sam starts, but Dean cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

"It's cool, man." He can't help but throw his brother a bone. Poor kid'll beat himself up about it forever otherwise. Besides, he's gonna file this one away and hold it over his brother's head for the rest of their lives. No need to spend it all now.

Everyone else at the table is just watching this exchange uncomfortably, unsure whether to laugh or be horrified or be concerned or to play it cool.

"Well," Hank says at last, "I think we all need 'nother beer."

"I think it's time for whiskey." Ketch shakes his head as he pushes back his chair. " _Honestly_ ," he mutters under his breath. " _So_ obvious."

"I think it's time for bed. Whaddya say, Cas?" Dean's still grinning as he gets up. Cas nods and stands as well. "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Wendigo."

"Goddammit, Dean."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/173509982115/redux-may-prompt-posting-dates-15th-19th)!  
> My tag: [Don’t ask how a woman and a cat ghost have children](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/141734975931/dont-ask-how-a-woman-and-a-cat-ghost-have)
> 
> Also, Jocelyn's Two Truths are actually truths/things that happened when I worked with preschool-K kids. Kids are weird, man.
> 
> This is possibly the only time I'll ever write Dean as comfortable with his sexuality as he is, especially with strangers. But, it's in the name of crack/Coldest Hits!
> 
> So if you could hold off on the kudos and comments or just share them on some of my other fics, I'd appreciate it!
> 
> My other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
